Flower
by 2EnigmaticWriter2
Summary: "Lilies were not exactly her favorite flower. Sure, her name was Lily, but that does not mean she would like that "pure" flower. " One Shot.


Lilies were not exactly her favorite flower. Sure, her name was Lily, but that does not mean she would like that "pure" flower. Hell, she did not even like flowers in general. She found them a huge waste when they were given to her. The woman would rather spend her free time composing songs and writing poems rather than tend to a stupid nature item called flower.

Lily heaved out a sigh as she observed the red hibiscus flower attached on her hair as a pin. She felt very uncomfortable on the flower, but she had to admit that it does compliment on her outfit. A simple red dress with matching red flat shoes with a red ribbon on top. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of surprising her date, and swore this would be the last day she would use a flower in any means.

Readying herself to leave the bathroom, she combed a strand of her hair using her fingers to make them straighter. Nodding to herself, she turned around and left the bathroom.

Lily took this opportunity to scan the surroundings of the place she was currently in. There were a few classic decorations that was well-placed on the walls. The light was dimmed but enough to make the atmosphere a comfortable on. She noticed that majority of the customers were couples ranging from adults to elderly. She concluded that they were all rich people, considering their rather fancy clothing. Observing the area for another seconds, she headed to her table, as her date was patiently waiting for her return. There he was, staring at the balcony on his right. The moon was reflected on the water, which was really a nice thing to look at. The woman proceeded to stand behind her chair.

"Sorry for taking so long." Lily bowed her head as an apology, and also as a way to hide her red cheeks. She had to stop it from blushing right now.

The man let out a small chuckle, amused at how strange the woman acted tonight. The simple dress she was wearing really suits her, he thought. He never thought that letting her wear a red clothing would complement her pale complexion that well. "There's no need to worry about, Lily. Please, sit down."

She obliged, regaining her calm composure. "Thanks."

He tilted his head to the left as he placed his left fist on his left cheek, noticing something at her. Lily grew a little bit worried. Was there something on her face? Too much face powder? Leftover eye crust? A snot that wanted to escape from her nose?

The man smiled in satisfaction, which sparked her curiosity. "The flower looks nice on you, Lily. I thought you don't like flowers?"

"Er, um," She could not answer him properly, as she kept stuttering like a love-struck teenager. The more she kept doing that, the more she felt her face was going to boil from intense blushing, much to her dismay.

"Are you trying something different to impress me?" He now had a teasing smirk on his face. Witnessing a timid Lily was alluring to him that he always find a way to mischievously taunt her to lose her composure.

"Kaito!" Her eyes widened as her face was red as a tomato. She could imagine her ears were releasing a steam right now.

Score for him. Kaito reached out and took the flower off her hair. He twirled the flower between his fingers as his eyes were fixated on it. "The beauty of this flower will never compare to your own. You may hate flowers, but a single flower will only give you a pretty decoration in return."

The man placed the flower on the table, his gaze now at the woman. Lily could only stare at him with a dumbfounded look. What the hell was this guy rambling about now? Despite the initial reaction, she did felt honored whenever Kaito compliments her like this, even though she chose to hide it from him.

"Without a flower or not, you are always beautiful to me, Lily. Always remember that."

No matter what the situation, Kaito always feel the intense love he had for her. All he wanted to do right now was to hold his beloved tenderly in his arms while whispering sweet nothings on her ear to prove to her that he truly loves her. He could never get enough of her. Not once did he wish to hang out with other women, ever since they became together. Not without her. He did enjoy the company of Gumi and IA, but they both fail when it comes to her company. Lily was one entertaining individual that he was always thankful that he had the chance to be with her forever.

All Lily could do was stare back with an extremely flustered face. One small thing, like a single flower, could still lead to something like this. But she did not mind it one bit. It may not look like it due to her sassy and bold attitude, but deep inside, she cherished every single moment she had with the people she sees as special. With Kaito, who knew that slipping up your old self in front of him was a rather great idea, and you could receive a compliment about it? Lily really found him odd at times, but it was one of the reasons why he accepted his confessions. Why would he let that opportunity slip by?

The rest of the time they had in the restaurant was spent by a long moment of gazes toward each other. None of them broke the ice, and no one even spoke a single word. What they see in their eyes and what they think about each other were all that matters on that night, even if they could not do something else. As long as they were with each other's company, it was more than enough for them.


End file.
